mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:EmbelTiX/My Little Pony: Fil z Królem Julianem
Prolog (Na początku animacje Hasbro Studios i pojawienie się tytułu Filmu "My Little Pony: Film , nagle Julian mówi i poprawia napis "Z Królem Julianem".Początkowo Akcja toczy się na Madagaskrze, koło Portalu Tima) Król Julian: Wydziś Maurice Maurice: '''Co? (nagle Król Julian zabiera jakiś przedmiot) '''Maurice: Wież co to jest? Król Julian: '''Nie miew , ale wygląda jak kamień , któy ćwiczy na śiłowni (nagle Król Julian skakuje na monitor portalu Tima i skanuje przemiot) '''Maurice: '''Wasza Wysokość wie mien czy do dobry pomysł i gdzie nas za... (potem krzyczy) Rodział 1: Trafienie do Zamku Twilight '''Maurice: '''Wiesz gdzie my strafiamy? (nagle kamera pokazuje Juliana z innego wymiaru) '''Król Julian: '''To ja nieustraszony ja, siema jak z innego wymiaru (Potem kameru znów pokazuje Juliana z innego wymiaru, któy macha origynalnemu Julianowi) '''Mort: '''Nie ważne, gdzien ja jestem , ale chce i tak dotykać stopy (Mort próbując dotkąć stopę, nieudaje mu się przez to trafiają do wymiaru kucyków) '''Król Julian:' '''G..,G..Gdzie..,Gdzie my jesteśmy? (nagle Kamera oddala bohaterów pokazując kucyki) '''Maurice: '''To wygląda jak wymiar koni, któ... (Nagle przerywa rozmowę Król Julian skakując na plecy) '''Król Julian: '''Czyli to mój koń, który dostałem na urodziny i zaczął się zmorzyć i gadać i chodzić. (Poczyn skakuje z pleców Maurice'a).Muszę Poszukać mojego konia którego dostałem na urodziny!(Nagle kamera pokazuje na pomiwszczenie) '''Król Julian: '''Tak! (poczyn znów skakuje na plecu Maurice) wiem gdzie mój koń, którego dostałem na urodziny, czyli tam! (Nagle kamera pokazuje pomieszczenie i znów pokazuje Juliana na plecach Maurcia, poczym znów skakuje z pleców) '''Król Julian: '''No to idziemy (Nagle akcja toczy się na schodach) '''Król Julian: '(Jęczy) nie wiedziałęm że to tak dużo (Poczyn znów jęczy) (Nagle kamera pokazuje Twilight i ich przyjaciół, nagle pojawian się Julian i mówi) Król Julian: '''Dzieńdobry! (Nagle kamera pokazuje Twilight która krzyczy, nagle kamera zmienia postać na Króla Juliana któy też krzyczy,kamera znów zmienia bohatera na Twilight) '''Król Julian: '''Dość!(nagle kamera się oddala na bohaterów) może zanin wszycy będą krzyczeć może przestawny się (Później kamera pokazuje Juliana skakującego na mapę).No to co jak się nazywasz mój Koniu. '''Twilight: '''Po pierwsze:Jestem alikornem, anie koniem, a po drugie nawyman się Twilight. '''Król Julian: '''Uuuu ciekawe. '''Raity: '''Może odłożyliście rozmowy na później i zobaczyli przez okno (Kamera pokazuje Wentrąrz okna, gdzie zagląda) Rodział 2: Nadjeście Króla Burzy (Nagle akcja zmienia, której bohaterowie wychodzą z Zamku na dzieciniec.Bębny) '''Pinkie Pie: '''Może to są Klauni !?(Poczyn stwymuje oddech) '''Król Julian: '''Ja też się zgadam (Nagle kamera pokazuje otwierające się dzwi, poczyn zmienia położenie na stopy i okazuje sie że to nie są Klauni) '''Król Burzy: '''Moji drodzy jestem Król Burzy.A TERAZ POKŁONIĆ MI SIĘ!!! (Kamera zmienia swój kąt na plecy Króla Burzy i połanający im się kucyki,Nagle kamera zmiena kąt na samego Postać króla Burzy, gdzie wtrąca się Julian) '''Król Julian: 'Przepraszam ale to Ja jestem Królem więć nie powienść by Królem Śwoczy czy jakość tam, To Frank, bóg Wody i Nieba jest w ł a d s c ą. (Teraz wtrąca się Twilight) '''Twilight: '''Czegon chesz?! '''Król Burzy: '''Czego ja chcę.CHCĘ MOC ZNACZKÓW KUCYKÓW!!! (Kamera pokazuje bojących się kuczyków) '''Król Burzy: '''I teraz ja jestem władscą całę EQUESTRII!!! '''Król Julian: '''Całą, czyli część i tak na poważnie. (Potem kamera pokazuje laskę Króla Burzy, którą wbija ziemie, poczym kamera zmienia, na pioruny w ziemi, poczyn kamera zmienia dwa razy na Julian , któy się boji i się elektrzyzuje) '''Twilight: '''Musi uciekać! '''Maurice: '''Rób co oni mówią (Zabiera spalonego Juliana) '''Spike: '''Hej a ja to co?! (kamera zmienia położenia na spika który trzyma kopyta Twilight i poczyn kamera zmienia kąt na uciekających Bohaterów) '''Król Burzy: '(Hihocze) Rodział 3: Spotkanie z Cooperem (Akcja przenosi się na smutnuch koleżanek) 'Raibow Dash: '''To koniec '''Apple Jack: '''Już nie ma nadzieji '''Pinkie Pie: '''Szkoda to nie byli Klauni '''Król Julian: '''Hej co takie smutne.Ja zawsze mówie (teraz zaczyna się piosenka "Kongę Tąńcz") '''Król Julian: '''Kto kongę tańczy chcę, Niech patrzy na mie się Phij zad i nad, Za zad mnie złap i krzycz; Hej! Od nocy do rana, Łap za pawiana, Ja nie za pawiana, Szympas nada się. '''Król Julian, Maurice i Mort: '''Tańcz Kongę! '''Król Julian: '''Od nocy do rana, Złap za pawiana, Jak nie za pawiana, Szympas nada się. '''Król Julian, Mauricre, Mort: '''Tańcz Kongę! '''Król Julain: '''Więc baw się znami, i giętki bąd jak origami, I Tańcz z znami: Kon...,kon...,kon... Kongę taaaańcz! Kongę taaaańcz! '''Twilight: '''Czy to nam niby pomóc?! '''Król Julian: '''No nie, my tylko tak śpiewamy (Pojawia się posienka śpiewa przez trąbkę i akcja przenosi się trochę później) '''Twilight: '''To tutaj. '''Król Julian: '''Jesteś tego pewna? (kamer pokazuje Maurice'a) '''Maurice: '''Gdy niewiedziała gdzie iść, to nietortarliśmy. (Kamera pokazuje wioskę, akcja przenosi się do wioski, gdzie przyjaciółki i lemury idą przez wioską '''Król Julian: '''Wygląda tak staro świecko (kamera pokazuje Juliana na grziet Twilight), trochę jak Unas! (Kamera pokazuje Twilight) '''Twilight: '''Jeśli będzie tak szaleć nigdy nie...(nagle Twlight udzera korpus od nieznanego, poteg kamera przesuwa się zwysz pokazując tą tajemniczą postać i jest nim kot, kamera pokazuje Twilight) '''Twilight: '''Przeprazam, proszę pana, pan wie gdzie szukać Coopera (kamera pokazuje Juliana) '''Król Julian: '''Czyli przyśliśmy po jakiegoś Coopera? '''Applejack: '(Rusza głową w górę i dół). (Kamera pokazuje przyjaciółki i kota) 'Kot: '''Czyli szukacie Coopera? (kmera pokazuje Twilight) '''Twilight: '(Rusza głową górę i dół) (kamera pokazuje Pinkie Pie) '''Pinkie Pie: '''I chemy (Pinki podszakuje) zróbić z nim impreskę (Nagel z grzebieta Pinki wylatuję balony) (kamera pokazuje Kota) '''Kot: Wiem gdzie on jest (wychyla sięd do Twilight i kmaera zmienia kat) 'Twilight: '''A, gdzie? '''Kot: '''Pomyśl. (kot się wychyla, Twilight wdecha powietrze i mówi).'Twilight: '(kamera pokazuje bohaterki) czyli to to Jesteś Cooper (kamera pokazuje Król Juliana na grzebiet Twilight) '''Król Julian: '''Ja go sobie innaczej go wyobrażałem (kamera pokazuje rysunek Juliana, którym wyobraził że Cooper jest lemurką i odłasłania swój rysunek żeby porównać z prawdzimym, kamer pokazuje Coopera) '''Cooper: '''Widzicie, kiedyś byłęm arystrokatrem, ale niestety chwiwość do brylandu niebieskiego zmusiła mnie do kradzieży (Cooper siada na sławce obiekm) i teraz jestem poszukiwany w całej equestrii.I teraz... (kamera pokazuje Króla Juliana i Morta w makiecie auta i śpiewają) '''Julian: '''Jadę ulicą, Opony asfald drą, Pingwiny jak zobaczą drzewo, Na zawał umerą. Hej! Julian, Julian, On twardy jest jak głaz. '''Mort: '''Jedziemy panie ciut za wolno trzeba wcisnąć gaz. (Kamera pokazuje Coopera) '''Coopera: '''Właście chwciałem śpiewać. (Kamera pokazuje Króla Juliana) '''Król Julian: '''Chicałeś i kukraść pomysł, to ja byłem przed tobą! (Kamera pokzuje Coopera) '''Cooper: '''Tiaaa... (Nagle pojawia się cień stadku latającego.Kamera pokazuje statek na miastem i okazuje że to statek piracki) '''Pirat: 'Łabcie za linę (w przyscza linę dla bohaterów) 'Pinkie Pie: '''O piraci, to co lubię. '''Król Julian: '''Tak, lepsza to tamtej, zzzzzzzzzzz (Stated odlatuje) Rozdział 4: Ku pirackiej słódze (Akcja przenosi się na latający statek piracki, gdzie nasi bohaterowie, ocierają ręką/kopytem o głowę, kamera pokazuje Króla Juliana) '''Król Julian: '''Gdzie my jestęmy znowó. (kamera pokazuje Spike'a) '''Spike: '''Mi się tu nie podoba. (Kamera pokazuje kieruje się od lewej do prawej pokazując Żagiel, potem kamera pokazuje na wiaderko z wodą i mopa, potem pokazuje Juliana, który jęczy, potem kolekcje czaszek w szafie i karabiny, kamera pokazuje bohaterów trzestących się ze strachu, potem nagel jakiś pirat do nich idzie za tyłem) '''Pirat: '(Hihocze diabolicznie) (bohaterowie się odwracają i krzyczą, potem pokazuje Twarz prata i się przestawia) 'Pirat: '''Jestem Kapitan Wieślak I(Kamera pokazuje bohateró), co robicie na mojim statku? (Kamera pokazuje Króla Juliana) '''Król Julian: '''Przyśliśmy po balandować (potem dołącza do rozmowy Maurice) '''Maurice: '''Po tańczyć?!, Nie przyśliśmy po TAŃCZYĆ!! (Kamera pokazuje Króla Juliana) '''Król Julian: '(Dubie w nosie) (Kamera pokazuje Kapitana Wieślaka i bohateró) 'Kapitan Wieślak I: '''Ach tak (porucha kaburą) (Kamera pokazuje go z diabolicznym katem kamery) będziecie na służbie do końca życia. (Pojawia się zdjęcie z napisem "3 Godziny później" i lektor zaczyna czytać) '''Lektor: '''3 Godziny Godziny Później (akcja przenosi się na bohateró i chyv a bardzo zwęczonych) '''Kapitan Wieślak I: '''No i jak spowodwała wam się trzecio-godzinna praca?! (kamera przeskakuje na juliana) '''Król Julian: '''Niebardzo jest mało tańca i dużo przątania (Kamera pokazuje na złą twarz kapitana wieślaka) '''Kapitan Wieślak I: '''Czyli nie spodowałą wan się 3-godzinna praca, ooo... (kamera przwina na jakąś smutną piratkę) i będzie jak się pozbieracie... '''Raibow Dash: '(Zdziwiona) (Kamera pozkazuje znów smutną piratkę tylko z bliska) (Kamera pokazuje Kapitana wieślaka) 'Kapitan Wieślak I: '''Czyli 4-GODZINNA PRACA I GŁOWÓDWKA PRZESZ TYDZIEŃ PRZYSŁEGO!!! (kamera pokazuje strachliwych bohateró po tym tekscie) '''Kapitan Wieślak I: '''Ale narpierw 10-MINUTOWA PRZERWA I TO TEJ CHWILI!!! (akcja przenosi się do krótko po jego wejscia, kamera przeliża na Juliana '''Król Julian: '''Eee, mają słabe jedzenie (kamera przesuwasię na Raibow Dash i Twilight), i mega ruszać tyłkiem... (Raibow Dash, rzepsze do ucha Twilight) '''Raibow Dash: '(Szepta do ucha), Twilight wiesz kto to? 'Twilight Parkle: '''Nie bardzo. (Raibow odbraca głowe i pokazuje kopytkiem) (kamera pokazuje część jadalli, gdzie inni piraci jedzą) '''Raibow Dash: ' Ta piratka to tak naprawdę (kamera przyliża na piratkę) Kapitan Celaeno i... (Kamera pokazuje znów przyjaciółko rozmawające o tym) 'Twilight: '''I co? (kamera pokazuje Raibow Dash) '''Raibow Dash: '''Jestem wielką fanką. (kamera pokazuje znów na sze bohaterki; dolącza do nich Pinkie Pie) '''Pikie Pie: '''Ja uważam że nie możesz i iść, po tem Waślak kazał na być cicho i nie ruszyć z mniejsca. (kamera pokazuje Króla Juliana) '''Król Julian: '''Ja to zrobie. '''Kucyki: '(mowią szeptem) nie!!! (kamera pokazuje Juliana, gdzie idzie wród piratów, kamera zmienia na kłócących się piratów, potem kameram pokazuje Celaeno, gdzie potwm wstąca się Julian) 'Król Julian: '''Czy to nie Kapitan Worlagosk '''Kapitan Celaeno: '''Ktoś ty? '''Król Julian: '''Jak nikt nie może znać to ja Król Julian (Kamera pokazuje z dala bohaterów, a kamera przybliża na Maurice'a) '''Maurice: '''UCIEKAJ!!! (kamera się przesuwa na Morta) '''Mort: '''Zrub dla waszych stóp!! (kamera przesuwa się na Raibow) '''Raibow Dash: '''Powiec kim na prawdę jest. (kamera pokazuje Króla Juliana i Kapitan, potem Julian wyjmuje list, a kamera pokazuje list któy otwiera julian; kamera pokazuje Juliana czytającego list) '''Król Julian: '(czyta list) "Drogo Kapitan Celaeno, jest Kapitanem co jest odważna, dzielna i nigdy się nie poddaje (kamera Pokazuje Celaeno) zawsze obrawowałaś każdy statek, oraz jestem zawsze twoiną fanką (na chwile julsin przeztaje czytać list) co kolwiek znaczy (zaczyna znów czytać list) i niech załoga będzie pirackiej słudze (kamera pokazuuje juliana kończący czytać list) pozdrowienia Raibow Dash.PS: Mószę trenować" (kamera pokazuje Kapitana Wieślaka I, gdzie jest bardzo ściekły i otwiera dzwi szybko) 'Kapitan Wieślak I: '''Co na flądy, makrele,łosowi paszteryce się dzieje?!! (Kapitan Celaeno w taje z krzesła) '''Kapita Celaeno: '''Jestem Kapitan Celaeno i to mój statek (kamera pokazuje bojącego się Wieślaka) a ty jesteś moin majtkiem. (po czym ucieka ze strachu) i kamera pokazuje pokład gdzie wieślak sptrząta '''Wieślal: '''Tak jest kapitanie, już się robi! (Król Julian skazuje na snurek do spinaczeki i zaczyna) '''Król Julian: '''Trzeba zaśpiewać o tym piracką piosenkę. Ja i mój JJ! To ukłąd po lewej To ukłąd że hej, hej Ja i mój JJ! Pod skorpupuką tą lemurów rośnie król Już ząbki mu się tną, że weż tylko tul! Będz\ie tylko mój Na wyłączność tylko mój! Taak Ja i mój JJ! U boku po lewej To układ że hej, hej Więc skacz i się śmiej- ej! Będzie tylko mój! Tak na wyłączność tylko móóój! Yeah! (nagel statek zaczyna przewracać się, kamera pokazuje bohaterów którzy zaczynają spadać, potem kamera zmienia kąd na wszystkich bohaterów wqraz rzeczami spadająch do wody) '''Bohaterowie: '(Krzyczą) Rozdział 5: Pod wodą Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne